Old Blood
by xItachixLoverx
Summary: I looked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, brow furrowed slightly. “Who are you? And where am I?” I knew I would have to explain everything soon. I sighed. So much for a little time to figure out what I was going to say... KaixOC
1. Stranger

I looked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. I noted regretfully that he grimaced, as the wound I had so carefully bandaged, was stretched. He looked at me, still slightly groggy, and his brow furrowed slightly. The meaning was clear. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Hisaye," was my absent reply; I knew I would have to explain everything soon. Perhaps, even, now. But that was to be expected. It's not like he could have many memories of that night. At least, it would be best if he didn't. "And you are outside, somewhere in the country outside of London." Might as well get it over with.

He looked slightly troubled at this, but that, too, was to be expected. I would wonder what the heck was going on if I woke up somewhere that I wasn't, with a stranger I had never even _seen_. "Erm…why?"

I sighed. So much for a little time to figure out what I was going to say. "Surely you remember the 'monsters'? You were injured during the fight, and I happened to be close by, so I brought you here." I noticed his expression and answered his unasked question, "The people you were with are fine, they got away."

He closed his mouth and nodded. As if this was no surprise to him, which it undoubtedly was. A new question appeared in his eyes then, but I couldn't figure out what it was. So, of course, I was forced to let him ask it. This would probably lead to more in the long run. "How'd you get me away without them getting both of us?"

My left shoulder came up in a shrug before I released it. "I guess you could say I'm like them, in a way." I wasn't sure on how much he knew, so I would take it easy. He would either be surprised, the likelier of the two, or be completely nonchalant. For all I knew, he could have just happened upon them with his buddies. This, I doubted. But one could never be too sure. I had found _that_ out the hard way, many times.

The boy's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. "Y-…you're a chiropteran?" he stammered, definitely surprised. "Like Saya, then." I don't think I was meant to hear the last part, so I chose to ignore it, and nodded. His expression darkened suddenly, and I frowned. And people thought girls had mood swings.

"Are you Diva's Chevalier?" My upper lip curled back in a silent snarl at the mere thought. I was far older than she, or Saya, and Diva, especially, disgusted me. I'm sure my face showed the entire range of my feelings, because he drew back and put his hands out in front of him. "Easy, it was just a question."

I forced myself to smooth my face back into an expressionless state. He didn't know about my loathing of the pathetic excuse for a 'queen', it wasn't his fault. In fact, I supposed, it was logical explanation. He obviously knew Saya, so he would probably think that I was a chevalier, and Diva's at that.

He smiled tentatively at me, "I'll take that as a no." He seemed to release some tension now that he was sure I wasn't. Well obviously he shared my distaste of at least one of the sisters. Good riddance. Diva was nasty, not even worth the title she had been granted. But it was too late to make difference. In the end, though, she would be destroyed. I would make sure of that.

I gave him a half smile in return, "Good. Now, would you mind telling me _your_ name? You do already know mine." Or one of mine, but he didn't need to know _that_. Besides, I thought it was fate's cruel little joke that that was my most well known name. Why? Simple, it meant eternal blessing. I was eternal, or had the potential to be, but as for a blessing…that was disputable.

He answered fairly quickly, and held out his hand to me. Now his smile was a bit more solid, as if I wasn't dangerous to him anymore. "Kai." I took his hand. I had, of course, heard of him. It was hard not to know anyone involved with the chiropteran war, as I liked to call it, there were so few of them. Humans were even rarer. "Now, how long have I been out?"

"Two and a half days, but that was a pretty serious wound. You're probably lucky I came along." Him and his friends. Guns might work if you just needed to kill one 'monster', but for four of them and only two humans, there was no chance. That's why my weapon of choice was a set of twin scimitars. One for each hand. I had found over the years that blades worked better than projectiles. "So, how long have you been in on 'our' secret?"

"You mean you're like…? Like both of them?" He seemed slightly puzzled, as if this made no sense. But then again, to him it probably didn't.

"You could say that….though I do pride myself in being much older than they." Yeah, that's right; I was from the previous generation. I guess I could be considered their aunt. Lucky me. Except, you know, not exactly. How did I survive? Even _I_ don't know that. Especially, since I don't have any Chevaliers of my own, anymore. Obviously.

"So you were alive when SAYA was?" I supposed he must be referring to their 'mother' so I nodded. "But that… that's supposed to be impossible…?" It was almost a question, as if he wasn't sure anymore what was truth and what were lies. Good, he was learning.

I laughed a humorless laugh once, "It would seem that it isn't. Or else I would not be here, and neither would you." I sighed once more, leaned back, until I was lying on the slightly cold ground, and closed my eyes.

Just then I smelled something on the breeze and my eyes snapped open; my hands were already reaching for my weapons. "Looks like we have company." Too bad for us, it wasn't of the pleasant variety.


	2. Attack

**Declaimer: No I do NOT own Blood+ or have any claims to it. However, the OCs _are_ mine.**

The four beasts appeared from behind some bushes a few yards off, I was surprised at myself for letting them get even that close. It was a mistake I would make sure did not happen again.

Their rabid eyes flashed to Kai occasionally, but they had come for me. He was just a side note in their book. If their minds were that complex, which we had to assume by their lack of strategy it wasn't. The world be doomed if they ever figured out how to make it so. Yikes.

Kai scooted back slightly, and I saw from the corner of my eye that he was reaching for something that was not there; his gun. "To your left a bit, in the bag." I murmured for his benefit. He probably wouldn't end up using it, but it was probably a comfort thing. No one liked to feel completely helpless, or useless.

Then they charged, all at once. That was one thing that could help them, whether they knew it or not. I was good, but four chiropterans by myself, with no distractions, could be a challenge even to me.

I swung the blades in wide arcs, creating a radius around me. An arm here, a leg there. It was a slower process than I would have preferred, but it would do the job without any moves too fancy. Or too risky. It would be really bad, for both of us, if I were to get injured now.

One down, three to go. Its head laid a little ways off, tongue still lolling, as if, even in death, it was searching for blood. Ah, well, I am an optimist. As you can see by that oh-so-lovely description.

A shot rang through the darkening sky. Okay, so maybe he _would_ use it. The chiropteran he had shot at turned slowly towards what he, we can only assume here -that he was a he, I mean-, had once considered nothing. He let out a howl as another bullet implanted itself in his flesh. Now he hurried toward Kai, who in response was shooting more bullets off. Well that's great.

I stabbed the one directly in front of me and dodged over to him. I hadn't saved him the first time so he could die now. Which, he would, if I didn't do something considering his lack of mobility.

My left hand shot backwards instinctively as I ran, skewering another. That wouldn't stop either for long, but hopefully long enough. I dived between them just as the savage went in for the kill. It impaled itself on my scimitars, instead. It wailed in pain and rage as it struck out at me, attempting to free itself.

I felt a slight burning sensation in my back and glanced back to see one of the two I had been fighting, slicing it open. It was slightly painful. But now I had to work quicker, or we'd both end up dead.

I pulled my two weapons from the belly of the one, and dropped to the ground, knocking their feet out from under them. I pinned the individual to my right to the ground, with one of my blades, and lopped of its head, with the other. I repeated the move on the other. This move, unfortunately, also spewed blood all over us.

Three down, one to go. The last of their number lumbered toward us and I readied myself. One at once would be easy, after fighting the others together. My eyes did not stray, though, from my hunter. Although now it was more the hunted, instead.

Three. Two. One. NOW! I leaped forward, embracing the dance of steel. A loud clang echoed through the open space as he blocked my attack, then again. I frowned. It shouldn't be that easy for them to parry my moves. But I let the thought go as I defeated this foe, too.

I slumped then, and nearly fell to the ground, but I caught myself in time. The smell the corpses gave off was foul, and my recently-acquired wound was throbbing. I wavered again, so I thought it best if I sat down. I knew one thing that could help, but I had sworn it off long ago. It would, of course, only take a few minutes to heal anyway, but I would still be slightly weaker than before.

I sensed more than felt when the skin knit together, and the blood stopped dripping down my back. "So... that was…interesting." I looked over to him and raised my eyebrow.

"You could call it that, but I wouldn't." I thought I saw a ghost of a smile playing across his face, but then it was gone and he was shaking his head. I flicked my blonde hair over my shoulder and grimaced as it stuck to my back. "Ugh." I didn't mind blood, it would be weird if I did, but I still didn't like to be _covered_ in it. I liked myself clean, thank-you-very-much.

He _did_ laugh at that, until he relized that I wasn't the only one covered in blood. "Disgusting." I nodded, it was definitely disgusting. I scoured the countryside with my eyes, lingering on any possible hiding spots. We were alone again.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go change my clothes, and _try_ to get my hair into decent shape." I dug through another bag, pulling out black pants, tight of course, and a black long-sleeved shirt, ditto. You could barely see it in the fading light. This is why I picked it, clearly.

I walked through a small thicket, towards where I know a small stream gurgled. I took off my old, and now bloody, clothes and threw them in the river. I really didn't have much hope for them, and I didn't want to put them in a bag so they could get blood on _everything_.

I knelt on the edge of the bank and tried to get as much blood as I could out of my hair. I couldn't go to a hotel looking like I did, there would be too many questions. I washed my face too, stopping only when I was sure I looked presentable, if not _completely_ clean.

I walked back to Kai, and saw a pinched look on his face. I was immediately at his side, "What is it?" My eyes raked across his chest and down to his 'old' wound. There was blood on the previously white bandages. Damn.

I pulled some fresh gauze from the same bag his gun had come from. He laughed weakly, "I guess that's what I get for jumping the gun. Literally." I gave him a quizzical look before shaking my head and turning away. Men always seemed to laugh at what they shouldn't, and be serious when they should be laughing.

Kai looked down at his side, and then back at me, eyebrows lifted. I smiled innocently, "All done." He didn't seem to realize I had even started. Someone was observant.

I pulled a white tee from his bag of stuff and a jacket. Obviously they weren't his, but I had planned ahead for when we could back into the city. He couldn't very well go in shirtless. Well, I guess, he _could_ but it would be odd, even for tourists. The bandage didn't help.

As he dressed, a little slowly for my taste, I erased the remnants of our little camp. That wasn't too hard, though, considering the lack of items. I pretty much had those to bags, and what was in them, and couple of blankets. This could also be stuffed in the bags. I liked to be able to make a fast getaway.

Kai finally, I say finally because to me he took forever, even though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, finished putting on the shirt and jacket and groaned. This made me groan inwardly, as well. I was going to have to carry him. Or close to it.

I looked toward the now-setting sun and mumbled under my breath, "And so it begins." With that I heaved him to his feet, slung both packs over my shoulder, and began the slow journey back to London.

**A/N: To all those who reviewed thankies I'm glad you liked it. So to you newcomers be good readers and R&R! **


	3. Sleep

It was near midnight when we finally reached the city

It was near midnight when we finally reached the city. I was beginning to think we should have stayed one more night where we were. If the risks hadn't outweighed the benefits. And I didn't have to worry about being attacked again. Which I couldn't be sure wouldn't happen here, but the chances were less.

I helped Kai sit down on a nearby step, with specific instructions not to move- I didn't want him to tear open the wound again- unless a chiropteran, or chiropterans, came. Then he was to ignore his gun and run as fast as he could. I wasn't exactly sure he was going to do what I said about running, but I couldn't take him with me.

I ran to where, a couple streets over, I knew there were a couple hotels. It wouldn't be too hard to get in this late, if I slipped some cash to the right people. This I was not new to, so I would go to the hotel I had been to many times before. Not that I used my real name of course, but they knew my face. Hotel managers usually remember people who give them large bribes. I could give more than I did, but I didn't want them to know _exactly_ how much money I had; they would charge me dry. Then I wouldn't have _any_ money. Greedy bastards.

I slipped in a side entrance, walking directly to where I knew the manager's office would be, trying to blend in. Not exactly the easiest thing to do when you had blood splattered on your clothes. Oh well. Luckily, no one stopped me.

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I entered, already preparing what I was to say. He was on the phone, but excused himself immediately when he recognized who it was. Yeah I definitely left an impression. He smiled genially at me, leaning forward on his desk. "Why, hello Miss Jones, what a pleasant surprise." As if I didn't know he just wanted my money.

But I still smiled back, playing my part. "Hello Mr. Jefferson. I was hoping you might have accommodations for me, this fine night." I made my voice light, putting my hand in my pocket. He followed this motion greedily before his eyes snapped back to me face.

"Of course, of course! May I show you to your room now?" He scooted his chair back, making to stand up, but with a gesture from me he paused.

"No, I must pick up a friend, but I would like to enter discreetly. Perhaps the west side entrance?" I continued smiling, this 'game' feeling like a familiar and easy pattern. He nodded agreement, and I slipped him a hundred, which I would add-on to when we left. But now I had to go back for Kai.

With our night secured, my step was lighter, though I still kept my guard up, eyes scanning for anything menacing. Luckily, I didn't have to fight anymore for the moment, for I still hadn't met anything when I met up with Kai. He looked surprised to see me back so soon, and all by myself.

"Weren't you going to get help?" He asked, slightly bewildered, which made a smirk pull at the edges of my mouth.

I shook my head, "No. I was getting us accommodations." I held out my hand to help him up. He looked at it for a second before grabbing it and pulling himself upright. I stepped back to see if he could support himself, which I quickly realized he couldn't, seeing as he swayed on the spot, looking liable to topple over at any moment. So I pulled his arm back over my shoulder, and helped him to hobble-run to the hotel.

It was a good thing it wasn't too far away, or I would have ended up carrying him, his strength, slowly but surely, giving out. We slowed to a slow walk as we snuck back down the alley to the northern entrance, which was usually where the cooks dumped their garbage. Pleasant though it was, I was happy to get into the warm confines of the kitchen, where Jefferson had a couple people waiting, as prearranged. They helped me lug Kai up to the top floor, and they also carried my stuff. They were paid to not ask questions, so they didn't act suspiciously at our bloody state. Which was why I had asked for them, of course.

They left us in our room, and Kai collapsed onto the closest bed, while I peered out the window, once again checking for signs of danger. I turned to ask him a question, but he had already drifted off, fully clothed. I laughed quietly, as I went to re-wrap his bandage again, once more taking his gun for the time being. I would give it back to him when he was in a fit state to use it.

With that done, and us out of immediate danger, I too went to my bed. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he woke up, and I was dead-tired. Good thing he had fallen asleep before he could ask any more questions. With that as my last thought, I fell easily asleep.


End file.
